


Temptation

by TheBlazeCal



Series: ask-spiderpool fan work [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wakes up first after the body swap and he's tempted to do something he believes he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the morning after](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150577) by sciderman. 



He woke up next to the sleeping Peter Parker, his head pounding from the after effect of the body swap, his hand still stung a bit from the healed injury that Peter suffered the day before. It was pleasant to wake like this, it felt safe and tender. The young man looked so innocent and peaceful as he slept, like he was in the safest sleeping place of the world.

Kiss him, you like him, so kiss him…

It was so very tempting, he was so close and it would be so easy. Wade found himself sucking on his lips for a moment, wetting them with his tongue before he leant closer, moving millimeter by millimeter, trying to cause as little disturbance as possible, inhaling the body odor of his bed partner deeply with every motion, waiting hesitantly at the slight stirs in the sleeping man.

Being so close without getting a smack from the spider sense reflexes had seemed unbelievable in the past, they even worked in the young man’s sleep, so this meant Pete had come to trust him, his smell was intoxicating and so soothing to him. His nose nearly touched Petey’s face when he realized what he was doing and he pulled back careful not to wake him.

Getting up he grabbed his mask pulling it over his ugly mug, so it would cover the top half of his face, leaving his mouth uncovered as he got out of bed. Shaking his head in frustration, he wasn’t good enough, he could never be good enough for Petey, such a kind and caring young man, such a pure heart. While he was a killer for hire, sure he acted as a hero… occasionally, but Petey deserved better than him.

“I can’t… as if I had any chance”

He left the room silently as he muttered those words under his breath, going into the bathroom and for the first time since he moved here, he locked it behind him as he went to use the toilet and take a long cold shower.


End file.
